The Knitter Does What He Does Best
by My Spirit is an Arctic Fox
Summary: WARNING! If you do not know who The Knitter is, please go onto Tumblr and look him up. Otherwise, you will be very lost and confused, and that would be bad. Robin and Kid Flash are up to their usual shenanigans...but this time, they get some super-villain help.


**So, I'm new. This is my first piece. It's a drabble, not really a story. But I encourage you to read it. I originally got the idea from a text post on Tumblr by ****tmae3114****. Go check 'em out. ((Help me, I don't know what to say XP))**

**Hope you like it. Leave reviews, reviews are good.**

* * *

"Rob, you're late. D'you have the bag?" Kid Flash whispered into his communicator. He was getting antsy, just watching "the subject," as Robin insisted on calling him. He needed to move.

"Sorry, yeah, I got it. The Bat had me training late."

"You know, I have AP Bio first thing tomorrow. You sure it's the right kind? 'Cause I don't want to do this all for-"

"Kid, I know. Remember who you're talking to? I'll be there soon. ETA: ten minutes."

Ten minutes? For half a mile?

"And . . . by rooftop?"

A large sack was thrown down with a soft thump, Robin landing next to him just as quietly.

"Two."

They exchanged mischievous grins, ones that would make Batman put them under house arrest.

"Dude, how expensive can yarn be?"

"I don't know, I'm not a knitting connoisseur. Let's just make the deal and get this over with. The guy has a fetish."

"Well, coming from the kid who lives in a cave, I wouldn't be the one to talk," a tall, lanky young man said as he stepped out of the shadows. Kid Flash looked back to the area where The Knitter had just been. He had only looked away for - what, a minute? Half? The guy was quick.

"You were supposed to be watching him," Robin ridiculed before standing and addressing The Knitter. "Um, hello. You seem to know who we are."

"Yes, Birdboy and Racing Stripes. Fancy seeing you here." He leaned against one of the support beams nearby, entirely relaxed. Most villains, when they acted like this before a hero, were either underestimating them, or . . . knew they needed their help. "What's in the sack?"

"Something you want," said KF. The Knitter chuckled.

"I sincerely doubt that," he replied. Robin looked to the shadows behind him, where one of his self-made "knittens" was lurking. Although made of yarn, those beings were surprisingly strong, and their teeth could rip through almost anything.

"Even if it was...this?" Robin pulled a bundle of aqua blue yarn out of the bag, throwing it tauntingly up in the air. The Knitter's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Here, have a free sample," Kid Flash said as Robin tossed the yarn to The Knitter. As he was inspecting it, KF continued to talk. "We, um require your services. In a matter of speaking."

The knitter glanced up.

"Hm. You two don't seem like the kind to deal with the likes of me." He tossed the yarn to his knitten. The fuzzy beast retracted its needle-like fangs and swallowed the bundle whole, its teeth returning once it disappeared down its throat. "But a trade's a trade, a deal's a deal. What d'you want me to do?"

Robin and KF's sly smiles returned.

"We need you to help us prank our sch-" Robin paused, "our friend."

Well, that was a surprise. Normally heroes and such just let the Gotham Police Department clean up his messes - nobody had time for him when villains like Mr. Freeze were about. And he certainly had never been approached to prank anyone before, hero or villain. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"And I can help with that . . . how?"

"Easy. Yarn-bombing Gotham High."

Getting paid to cause his comfy mayhem? That was something to smile about.

"Let me get this straight. I make Gotham High nice and cozy, and you give me the bag?"

"Yep."

"No strings attached? No ambushes?"

"If we wanted you caught, we wouldn't've bothered to make sure the Big Bat couldn't follow us."

"Well then, consider it done."

Robin tossed him the sack, which he handed to his knitten to swallow. They then departed in their various ways to various places - Robin to Wayne Manor via grappling hook, Kid Flash to his home, obviously using his speed, and The Knitter, loping off with his knitten, admiring the recent additions to his arsenal.

~oOoOoOo~

Robin and KF knew what they were getting into when they bargained with The Knitter - they'd seen what he could do, both up close and on the news. But they weren't completely prepared for the extent that he went.

Everything was covered with yarn. Everything. Windows. Computers. Desks. Chairs. Tables. Poles. Door handles. Lockers. Pencil cups had little sweaters. Staplers, even.

And when Kid Flash walked into Biology, there was a message on the blackboard in a curling, cursive font . . .

_To Birdboy and Racing Stripes,_

_Have fun taking this all down!_

* * *

**__****Hey, so you've finished reading my drabble. Hope you liked it, leave reviews in the box below . . . see you later, I guess?**


End file.
